International Application No. PCT/CA2009/001383 describes a circumferential sampling tool for obtaining samples from an interior wall of a tube. The tool has a cylindrical body, a shaft disposed in the cylindrical body, a first cutter, a second cutter being disposed at an angle to the first cutter, a third cutter, and a fourth cutter being disposed at an angle to the third cutter. The first, second, third and fourth cutters are operatively connected to the shaft for rotation therewith. Each of the cutters is movable radially between a retracted and an extended position in response to rotation of the shaft in order to obtain samples from the tube. A method of obtaining samples from an interior wall of a tube is also disclosed.
International Application No. PCT/CA2009/001385 describes a sampling tool for obtaining a sample from an interior wall of a tube. The tool includes first and second cutter sub-assemblies operatively connected to a shaft. First and second actuators move the first and second cutter sub-assemblies between a retracted position and an extended position as the shaft moves. A valve selectively fluidly communicates with an ejection port located in one of the first and second cutter sub-assemblies with a purge fluid supply. The valve discharges purge fluid through the ejection port onto the interior wall of the tube during cutting of a portion of the wall.
International Application No. PCT/CA2010/000781 describes a circumferential sampling tool for obtaining a sample from an interior wall of a tube. The tool has a cylindrical body with an aperture therein. First and second cutters are operatively connected to a shaft for rotation therewith. The first and second cutters are each movable radially between a retracted position and an extended position. First and second actuators are operatively connected to the first and second cutters respectively for moving the first and second cutters between their respective retracted and extended positions as the shaft rotates. Rotating the shaft causes the first cutter to move to the extended position thereby cutting a portion of the interior wall and then causes the second cutter to move to the extended position thereby cutting the sample from the interior wall from a location in the tube revealed by cutting the portion of the interior wall.